A Little Change
by Sakrea
Summary: What does it take to change a noblemech's views? Hound seems to have found the answer. Pre-War. G1. Pre Hound/Mirage


A huff followed by a crossing of arms - a natural pattern that occurred with such exactness that it could have rivaled the systematic start of the Seeker mating season.

Further adding to the ritual, the mech's head canted ever so slightly to the side. The movement was so minute most wouldn't have registered it. But of course Hound found himself observing the other so frequently that his mannerisms were becoming second nature to recognize.

"I still don't see it," the noble insisted haughtily, eyes on the horizon rather than his observer.

Hound smiled at him. "Just keep watching, you'll see it. I promise."

"You say that every time you drag me off to see some 'natural wonder', Hound," Mirage replied, optics narrowing slightly. "So far, nothing you've shown me has provided me any more pleasure than a medical exam."

"Then why do you keep coming with me?" the green mech asked slying.

Mirage cast him the briefest of glances, his expression somewhere between annoyed and surprised. His optics quickly returned to glowering at the darkened landscape of Cybertron.

Hound struggled to contain the huge grin that wanted to break out across his features. Mirage put up with him, Primus knew why, but he was sure that being outwitted and then forced to put up with his triumphant smile would cause his upper-class friend to turn tailpipe and run.

Another huff, then one foot slid out from under him slightly, giving Mirage's normally strict posture a more relaxed look. Hound had only ever seen it when they were alone like this.

"There. It's starting," the green mech said after a moment. He extended one hand out, pointing a finger at the tiniest point of light emerging on the horizon.

"A wayward star. So what?" Mirage huffed. "Cybertron passes by them often enough. Why should I be impressed?"

"Just watch," Hound said, his tone conveying his excitement as the star rose slowly up across the metal surface of the planet.

A sunrise on Cybertron was not a common occurrence, yet the lifespan of its inhabitants was so long that they quickly become jaded to the wondrous sight. Hound was one of the few that would always stop to watch as light cascaded across the planet's usually dark surface. Mirage was not. In fact, Mirage found very little about the planet interesting enough to leave his privileged life of elegance and class to observe it. Just once, Hound wanted to change that. A sunrise was not special enough to garner a reaction from the noble blue mech, but what he had planned was more…

"I still don't see it—"

"There!" Hound exclaimed. Without thinking, he eagerly grabbed one of Mirage's shoulders and tugged him closer, using his other hand to point out across the horizon again.

Right in front of their optics, light seemed to explode from the land. The golden beams of the star hit a point, so brilliant now it was impossible to see what it was, and burst into a spectrum of blues, purples, oranges, and pinks. The lights came forth randomly, dancing and glittering in an unpredictable pattern that dazzled the senses.

Hound always tried to come here for the sunrise. This point, just outside the city, gave the perfect vantage point to observe the intense light of a star rising on the far off crystal gardens of Praxus. It was nearly impossible to pick out with the naked optic, but during times like this, they performed a light show visible to only the few watching.

A sharp intake of air, optics widening in wonder. Mirage broke his pattern, his arms going slack in their position against his chest. A small change in itself, but it told Hound everything he needed to know.

"I… I never knew it could be like this…" Mirage said in awe.

"You just need to open your optics a little," Hound replied with a soft smile.

Just a little change, it could be enough. If Mirage could see beauty in something as common to him as a sunrise, maybe, just maybe, he could find it in front of him as well…

"Thank you, Hound," Mirage murmured, optics still locked on the glittering crystals in the distance. "I'm… glad I came."

Hound glanced at him, examining the expression on the noble mech's face he was so unused to seeing. "So am I."


End file.
